Question: $g(x) = \begin{cases} -343x &, & x = -2 \\\\ (x-1)(x+2)&, & x = -1\\\\ x^3-x^2+1&, & x \neq -2,-1\end{cases}$ $g(1)=$
The strategy First, we should find the appropriate assignment rule out of the three, by checking which case applies for $x={1}$. Finding the appropriate assignment rule Since ${1}\neq-1$ and ${1} \neq -2$, we should use the third assignment rule $ x^3-x^2+1$. The answer $g({1})= {1}^3-{1}^2+1=1$ In conclusion, $g(1)=1$.